


A Way With Words

by roxiefierce



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Happy Ending, Lizzie Bennet Diaries References, Loneliness, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Mentions of Poe/Bazine, Mild Language, Minor Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Minor Kaydel/Bazine, Minor Kaydel/Phasma, Minor Poe Dameron/Finn, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pride and Prejudice References, References to Depression, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Social Media AU, Textfic, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 9,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28813161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxiefierce/pseuds/roxiefierce
Summary: Despite the smaller group, it’s easy to avoid Ben—easier than Rey had anticipated. If she’s honest with herself, it’s a little disappointing. She promised Finn she wouldn’t make a scene, but she thought she could squeeze in at least one barb. She does catch him staring in her direction more than once. There’s a small victory in glaring and pointedly turning away.Ben Solo is an asshole. And he definitely hates Rey as much as she hates him. Right?a Reylo textfic adaptation of Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 22
Kudos: 92
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp





	1. Meet the Characters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Despite the smaller group, it’s easy to avoid Ben—easier than Rey had anticipated. If she’s honest with herself, it’s a little disappointing. She promised Finn she wouldn’t make a scene, but she thought she could squeeze in at least one barb. She does catch him staring in her direction more than once. There’s a small victory in glaring and pointedly turning away._
> 
> Ben Solo is an asshole. And he definitely hates Rey as much as she hates him. Right? 
> 
> a Reylo textfic adaptation of Lizzie Bennet Diaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a repost of my social media AU, _A Way With Words_ , from Twitter.
> 
> Please read the tags! As always, feel free to reach out if you think I need to add any tags. I'm happy to do so!
> 
> Enjoy my first-ever textfic!
> 
> Thank you [bensoloswhore](https://twitter.com/bensoloswhore) for this AMAZING moodboard! 😍
> 
> Enjoy!!!

**Our main characters:**

**Rey's group:**

**Ben's group:**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to visit me on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/roxiefierce)!
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated! 💕


	2. The One Who Starts Shit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Despite the smaller group, it’s easy to avoid Ben—easier than Rey had anticipated. If she’s honest with herself, it’s a little disappointing. She promised Finn she wouldn’t make a scene, but she thought she could squeeze in at least one barb. She does catch him staring in her direction more than once. There’s a small victory in glaring and pointedly turning away._
> 
> Ben Solo is an asshole. And he definitely hates Rey as much as she hates him. Right? 
> 
> a Reylo textfic adaptation of Lizzie Bennet Diaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags! As always, feel free to reach out if you think I need to add any tags. I'm happy to do so!

**Ben deals with his Mom and Poe:**

**Rose chats with her besties:**

****

****

****

****

****

**Hux chats with his friends:**

**Kay and Poe react on Twitter:**

**Rose and Hux talk before the party:**

**And after the party, too:**

**Poe reacts via text:**

**Kay reacts via Twitter:**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments always appreciated! 💕


	3. After the Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Despite the smaller group, it’s easy to avoid Ben—easier than Rey had anticipated. If she’s honest with herself, it’s a little disappointing. She promised Finn she wouldn’t make a scene, but she thought she could squeeze in at least one barb. She does catch him staring in her direction more than once. There’s a small victory in glaring and pointedly turning away._
> 
> Ben Solo is an asshole. And he definitely hates Rey as much as she hates him. Right? 
> 
> a Reylo textfic adaptation of Lizzie Bennet Diaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags! As always, feel free to reach out if you think I need to add any tags. I'm happy to do so!

**Rose gives Rey a piece of her mind:**

**Ben deals with a few reactions himself:**

**Ben reaches out directly to Hux:**

**Rey's friends react:**

**Apologies?:**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments always appreciated! 💕


	4. The "Apologies"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Despite the smaller group, it’s easy to avoid Ben—easier than Rey had anticipated. If she’s honest with herself, it’s a little disappointing. She promised Finn she wouldn’t make a scene, but she thought she could squeeze in at least one barb. She does catch him staring in her direction more than once. There’s a small victory in glaring and pointedly turning away._
> 
> Ben Solo is an asshole. And he definitely hates Rey as much as she hates him. Right? 
> 
> a Reylo textfic adaptation of Lizzie Bennet Diaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags! As always, feel free to reach out if you think I need to add any tags. I'm happy to do so!

**Ben & Rey "apologize":**

**Rey vents to her friends:**

**Ben's friends point out a few things:**

**Rey channels her anger:**

**Ben seeks advice:**

_Chin up? Easier said than done._

He tried to channel his mom's inherent optimism but came up short. He was always a bit of a pessimist. Or rather, he had become a bit of a pessimist. Last year had ensured that.

It was hard to believe he had any chance of patching things up with Rey. As his friends had so helpfully pointed out, he'd stuck his foot in his mouth more than a few times. It seemed to be all he was capable of doing when talking to her.

He'd been so taken aback when she approached him at the party. It was like his brain had short circuited. Her smile was captivating and her freckles danced on her cheeks. And her eyes. He was drowning in them. Looking away had been his only shot at composing himself. And then his phone buzzed in his pocket.

It had been rude, he can freely admit that now. But at that moment he had only seen it as a quick escape from his schoolboy reaction to seeing a beautiful woman. She'd tried to salvage it. And he'd implied she was throwing herself at him. He groaned just thinking about it again.

And after today? He cringed.

Sighing, he moved to his desk and grabbed a manuscript.

_Anything to take my mind off her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments always appreciated! 💕


	5. The Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Despite the smaller group, it’s easy to avoid Ben—easier than Rey had anticipated. If she’s honest with herself, it’s a little disappointing. She promised Finn she wouldn’t make a scene, but she thought she could squeeze in at least one barb. She does catch him staring in her direction more than once. There’s a small victory in glaring and pointedly turning away._
> 
> Ben Solo is an asshole. And he definitely hates Rey as much as she hates him. Right? 
> 
> a Reylo textfic adaptation of Lizzie Bennet Diaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags! As always, feel free to reach out if you think I need to add any tags. I'm happy to do so!

**Finn makes some plans:**

**Rey gets pulled in:**

**Poe drags Ben into it:**

**Dinnertime:**

**Rey fills the group in:**

**Finn sets the record straight:**

**Rey (privately) spills some tea:**

**Ben follows up with Poe:**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments always appreciated! 💕


	6. Misunderstandings and Misinformation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Despite the smaller group, it’s easy to avoid Ben—easier than Rey had anticipated. If she’s honest with herself, it’s a little disappointing. She promised Finn she wouldn’t make a scene, but she thought she could squeeze in at least one barb. She does catch him staring in her direction more than once. There’s a small victory in glaring and pointedly turning away._
> 
> Ben Solo is an asshole. And he definitely hates Rey as much as she hates him. Right? 
> 
> a Reylo textfic adaptation of Lizzie Bennet Diaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags! As always, feel free to reach out if you think I need to add any tags. I'm happy to do so!

**The bubble:**

**Poe needs to talk:**

**A new friend:**

**Some self-promo (with a side of opportunity):**

**Poe wants to party:**

**Some friendly support and celebration plans:**

**Rey has tea to spill:**

**Ben is having deja vu:**

To say he’s surprised to see Rey at _Takodana_ would be an understatement. It catches him completely off-guard.

And then he sees who she’s with.

_Fuck._

It’s hard to control the surge of anger that floods his body. He feels his fist clenching, his heart racing, his cheeks flushing. It surges a second time as he watches a smug smile tug at the corner of her mouth. She moves to stand, to greet him. And so he leaves.

He doesn’t care that it looks petty and childish. He feels petty. And certainly childish if the tenuous hold on his emotions are any indication.

He also feels like he lost this round. The smug smile flashes through his mind again. And Rey. _What was she doing there? Has this all been one big setup?_

Just as quickly as the thought comes he dismisses it. _No, not Rey._ There’s still a hint of doubt though.

He pulls his phone out, fingers automatically reaching to dial Poe. He pauses, then shifts to Hux. _No need to bother Poe with it yet. I need to find out more._

“What’s the problem? Forget our orders?” “Hux, are you with Poe?”

“Yes, we’re waiting in the conference room.” “I need you to step outside.”

“What? Why?”

“Armitage. Now.” Something in his voice must convince him because he can hear movement and a whisper of voices.

“What’s this all about?”

“I need you to find out what Bazine is doing now.”

There’s a long pause. “Are you serious?”

“Armitage. I just saw her at _Takodana_.”

“Shit. Okay. I’m on it.”

“Don’t tell Poe.”

“No shit.” There’s a deep sigh. He can practically picture Hux running his hand over his face. “What could she possibly want?”

“I’m not sure. But I intend to find out.”

He hangs up then, unsure why he failed to mention Rey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments always appreciated! 💕


	7. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Despite the smaller group, it’s easy to avoid Ben—easier than Rey had anticipated. If she’s honest with herself, it’s a little disappointing. She promised Finn she wouldn’t make a scene, but she thought she could squeeze in at least one barb. She does catch him staring in her direction more than once. There’s a small victory in glaring and pointedly turning away._
> 
> Ben Solo is an asshole. And he definitely hates Rey as much as she hates him. Right? 
> 
> a Reylo textfic adaptation of Lizzie Bennet Diaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags! As always, feel free to reach out if you think I need to add any tags. I'm happy to do so!

**Pre-party:**

**The party:**

Despite the smaller group, it’s easy to avoid Ben—easier than Rey had anticipated. If she’s honest with herself, it’s a little disappointing. She promised Finn she wouldn’t make a scene, but she thought she could squeeze in at least one barb. She does catch him staring in her direction more than once. There’s a small victory in glaring and pointedly turning away.

Kay, it seems, is determined to drink away the drama. She manages to retain enough awareness to dodge Solo but Rose still hovers protectively for Finn’s sanity. Not that Finn is actually aware of anything going on outside his interactions with Poe.

She smiles, watching from the couch as Kay enters her dancing queen phase of drunkenness and drags the couple into her chaos. Phas sneaks past, barely avoiding getting pulled in herself.

“She’s certainly energetic.”

Rey laughs. “That’s an understatement. At least where this phase of drinking is concerned.”

“There are stages?” Phas looks intrigued.

“Of course. This is the last fun one though.” She nods to where Rose is subtly swapping out Kay’s cup for something less potent. “After this it would be all whining, then anger, then total blackout.”

“Well, then. She’s lucky to have friends who prevent all the doom and gloom.”

“We try.”

Phas smiles, but there’s something in her eyes. “You and I were interrupted last time.” Rey relaxes, then immediately flushes in embarrassment.

“Sorry about that. I swear that’s not my usual MO.” Phas waves her off, laughing.

“Oh, it was priceless. And Ben deserved every bit of it. I swear that man needs a good set-down once in a while.” Rey opts for silence, determined to keep her promise and cognizant that Ben is the only one deserving of her biting commentary. “He’s awkward, if you couldn’t tell. But he means well.”

“Does he though?”

“Did you know he insulted my art when we first met?”

“Shut up! Really?”

Phas nods and then, before Rey can do anything to possibly stop her, calls across the room to the corner where Ben has been lurking. “What was it you said? ‘It lacks originality’?”

She can see the flush, even in the lower lighting. But it’s surprisingly followed by a small smile as he rubs his hand down his face.

“You’re never going to let me live that down, are you?”

“Not on your life!”

He moves then, grabbing the open seat on Rey’s other side. “In my defense, I didn’t realize I was speaking to the artist.”

Rey scoffs at this. “And what? You would’ve said something different if you _had_ known?”

“Of course!” Rey rolls her eyes, but he persists. “No, really. Phas, tell her.”

“Honestly? He would have. And he wasn’t totally wrong. The piece had been inspired by a few works, but that was the assignment. I wasn’t too offended.” Rey can’t merge the two versions of Ben: the arrogant asshole and the socially-awkward man. “Besides, the look on his face when he realized made the whole thing worth it. I imagine it was pretty similar to his face when I told him you’re a freelance writer.”

“I have a way with words.” He offers a self-deprecating smile, nervously rubbing his hand on his neck. If she squints, it could be an apology. “I am sorry, for what it’s worth.”

_Oh... it is an apology._ She’s surprised to get one. And that it feels sincere.

“Why _do_ you hate freelancers so much?”

“I believe I already mentioned bad experiences?” She nods, recalling briefly that he had. “We’ve hired a few in the past for different pieces. Each one, however, wrote follow-ups that contradicted what we had hired them for. It felt disloyal, so we stopped using them.”

“That’s actually really shitty.” She didn’t like it, but she knew several freelancers who did this to show versatility. Rey compared it to burning bridges. It sure feels great when you’re doing it, but you can absolutely regret it.

“It is, but it’s also the nature of the business.” He holds up a hand to stall her retort. “Hear me out. You shop pieces around, sure. But don’t you also write for companies who reach out with specific ideas?” She nods. “I imagine it’s hard to say no to that. And I get it. It’s a job. Experience. Money. But it also fosters disloyalty. Because I can hire you to work for me, but at any point my competition can do the same.”

“That’s not fair to those of us with morals.”

“I never said it was fair. I’m just being realistic.”

“So, why not create an environment that encourages loyalty?”

“And how would you do that?”

“Well, usually even when writing a piece I have a specific audience in mind. I have an idea of who might buy it from me. But many of us write for ourselves, too. We have goals beyond freelance. We just never have the space to showcase those talents. But if we did?”

“A place to showcase?”

“It could work. Tell him, Phas!” She turns, but the woman in question isn’t there anymore.

“She left a while ago.”

“Oh.”

She’s suddenly flustered, hyper-aware of how alone they are. The others are still dancing. Phas, she sees, has joined Hux and Rose on the outskirts of the dancing. At some point, they’d both shifted. His body is turned to face her, eyes studying her with an intensity that cannot be mistake for anything but interest. She shifts herself away, ignoring the pounding of heart and sudden parched feeling in her throat. _You hate this man_ , she sternly reminds herself.

“So, what’s your goal?”

“What?”

“Beyond freelance.”

“I’ve been writing a book.” She seizes onto the topic like a lifeline. “A place to showcase my creative skills would’ve been great. It could’ve gotten me attention sooner.”

“You don’t need it now?” This reminds her exactly why she hates him. _Bazine. Poe. Phas’ book._ It all rushes back to her and she fixes him with a glare.

“I might, but I have a shot to get it published. You know her, I think? Bazine Netal?”

Immediately, she can see his fist clench. His lips press into a thin line and he glances over to the rest of the group as though to make sure no one else heard her.

“Yes. I have.”

“She loves my work. And she wants to see my novel.”

“Well, I hope it ends well for you.”

And just like that, he’s gone. _Good riddance._

The rest of the party is a blur of dancing and card games. She doesn’t see Ben again. She’s not sure where he disappeared to, but she can’t find it in herself to care.

She views herself the victor in tonight’s verbal sparring, but she can’t help but replay his final words to her. There had been anger there, yes. But there was something else too.

_Worry?_ She dismisses the idea as quickly as it appears. _Why would Ben Solo be worried about me?_

And just like that, she puts it out of her mind.

**Ben's PoV:**

He knows if he had stayed, he wouldn’t have been able to control himself. And so he goes. He makes weak excuses to Phas, asking her to pass the message along. He feels bad. But then again she _had_ left him all alone with Rey.

It had been going well. At least, he thought so. And she was right. She had some great ideas about freelance. Even as he spoke with her an idea was forming in his head. And there was a moment when he even thought maybe she was attracted to him, too. Her passion was beautiful. It captivated him and left him in awe. Her eyes sparkled with it.

But she’d moved away.

And then she brought up Baz. _Of course._

He had known it would come up at some point. There was just no way Baz could resist saying something. Especially once she realized he knew Rey. The question is, _what had she told Rey?_

The increased hostility once she brought it up was obvious. The problem was, Ben still wasn’t sure if Rey had a role in any of what was happening. Or was she just another means to an end for Baz? He takes out his phone, determined to find some way to monitor the situation. He recalls his barely-used personal account and decides it’ll draw less attention. He finds her profile easily.

_Gorgeous_ , he thinks. It’s impossible to deny his feelings. Her smile. Her personality. Her passion. It’s everything he never knew he wanted.

Scrolling through her feed, he’s certain that she can’t be part of this. _She’s just another bystander to Baz’s chaos._ And with that, he resolves to do anything he can to make sure Rey isn’t her next victim.

**Rey gets a notification:**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments always appreciated! 💕


	8. The Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Despite the smaller group, it’s easy to avoid Ben—easier than Rey had anticipated. If she’s honest with herself, it’s a little disappointing. She promised Finn she wouldn’t make a scene, but she thought she could squeeze in at least one barb. She does catch him staring in her direction more than once. There’s a small victory in glaring and pointedly turning away._
> 
> Ben Solo is an asshole. And he definitely hates Rey as much as she hates him. Right? 
> 
> a Reylo textfic adaptation of Lizzie Bennet Diaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags! As always, feel free to reach out if you think I need to add any tags. I'm happy to do so!

**Rey reacts:**

**Finn reaches out:**

**And reacts:**

**Rey has a theory:**

**Ben gives some advice:**

**Finn tries again:**

**The group is supportive:**

**Finn puts the plan in action (and Kay reacts):**

**The trip:**

**The next day:**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments always appreciated! 💕


	9. Calm(?) Before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Despite the smaller group, it’s easy to avoid Ben—easier than Rey had anticipated. If she’s honest with herself, it’s a little disappointing. She promised Finn she wouldn’t make a scene, but she thought she could squeeze in at least one barb. She does catch him staring in her direction more than once. There’s a small victory in glaring and pointedly turning away._
> 
> Ben Solo is an asshole. And he definitely hates Rey as much as she hates him. Right? 
> 
> a Reylo textfic adaptation of Lizzie Bennet Diaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags! As always, feel free to reach out if you think I need to add any tags. I'm happy to do so!

**How it went:**

**Rose puts Armie on the case:**

**And Armie asks Ben:**

**Poe gets some messages:**

**Some much needed booze:**

**Rey reaches out to Baz the next day:**

**Poe tries to talk to Finn:**

**Armie gets back to Rose:**

**Rose tries:**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments always appreciated! 💕


	10. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Despite the smaller group, it’s easy to avoid Ben—easier than Rey had anticipated. If she’s honest with herself, it’s a little disappointing. She promised Finn she wouldn’t make a scene, but she thought she could squeeze in at least one barb. She does catch him staring in her direction more than once. There’s a small victory in glaring and pointedly turning away._
> 
> Ben Solo is an asshole. And he definitely hates Rey as much as she hates him. Right? 
> 
> a Reylo textfic adaptation of Lizzie Bennet Diaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags! As always, feel free to reach out if you think I need to add any tags. I'm happy to do so!

**Rey goes to _Takodana_ to get away:**

_Takodana_ is clearly popular. There’s a constant hum of background noise: people coming and going, baristas moving around, dishes clattering, machines hissing, buzzing. It’s a comforting distraction from her thoughts.

_What the fuck happened?_ She still can’t wrap her head around it. Things had been great when they’d all gotten together the night Finn got back. _Well, as great as things could be_ , she muses. Finn was rightfully crushed by Poe’s deceit, adamant that it was a clear sign of the end of the relationship. Rey was equally as certain it wasn’t. In fact, she was sure the blame could be placed solely on someone else’s shoulders.

_Ben fucking Solo._

What right did he have to interfere in someone else’s relationship? His words to Poe after the dinner party ring through her ears again: “It’s obvious he doesn’t _feel the same.”_

And she was sure he could be blamed for other, more recent arguments too.

How could Rose be so blind? _Of course_ Hux would have gotten the story straight from Ben. He probably had no idea what actually happened. Yet Rose insisted that he must be right despite all evidence to the contrary. And then there were her comments to Kay. Sure, Kay was quick to fall into relationships, but she never seemed too hurt when they ended. _And good for her!_ Rey wishes she had that kind of fortitude.

She was, in fact, slightly concerned by how little they had seen Kay over the past few weeks since she’d met Baz, but that also wasn’t too unusual. And Rey was wise enough to recognize that it was none of her business. Kay seemed happy. Baz seemed great. End of story.

She shakes herself from her spiral of angst to focus on her screen once more. The documents Baz sent over were thorough, but it all appeared to be exactly as she’d told Rey. _First Order_ would have the right to publish and Rey would be able to walk away. She’d signed and scanned them in earlier, now all that was left was to send them over.

Her finger hovered over the ‘Send’ button. Rose’s insistence flashes through her mind. _No, this is my chance._ She wants this so bad. _But what if Rose is right?_

The chiming of the cafe door had long faded into the background noise, so Rey misses it completely. She also misses how this new person moves right for her table until he stands over her and speaks.

“Is this seat taken?”

Her head whips up at his voice.

_Ben Solo_.

It’s like her thoughts had summoned him. How else could he show up every time she bemoaned his existence?

All of her anger came flooding back as he sat—his insults when they first met, his interference with Finn and Poe, his mistreatment of Bazine, the argument with Rose. “Actually I’m busy and it’s not a good day.”

“I won’t take up too much of your time.” He sounds out of breath.

“Ben—,” she starts but he interrupts her.

“Rey, I think I’m in love with you.” Just like that the anger disappears, replaced by shock. “I know it’s completely insane. But I really do. And it makes no sense at all. You’re so rough and wild sometimes. And it’s a terrible idea, really. But, there it is.”

She can feel her mouth open and close several times, trying to form a response. Any response. And then her brain catches up with everything he said and the anger comes back.

“Are you kidding?”

She turns the full force of her glare on him and he visibly shrinks. “What? No, I would never—”

“I think you need to leave.”

“What?”

“You heard me.”

“And that’s it? You’re just rejecting me? Without giving me a reason?”

“Are you really surprised?”

“I mean, I know we started off on the wrong foot. But it seemed like it got better.”

She openly scoffs. “How?”

“We talked over dinner at Poe’s. And again at his party.”

“And you thought it went well?” She can’t believe how he got a good impression from either event. All she remembers is tension and arguments. “Ben, I’m pretty sure I actually hate you.”

He flinches and she feels a whisper of pity.

“Can I ask why?”

“Why what?”

“Why you hate me?”

“You really don’t know?” He briefly shakes his head and looks truly confused. It only fuels her anger. “You really are a monster, you know that? How could I like anyone who not only insulted me when we first met, but also when he claims to be confessing his love? It’s insane? It makes no sense? I’m rough and wild? You really do have a way with words.”

“Rey, I—”

“No! That would be the simplest reason, but I heard you that night at Poe’s.” His brow furrows, confused again. “You tried to talk him out of seeing Finn. Have you even looked at the two of them together? They’re practically made for each other, but you couldn’t stay out of it! And now Finn’s heartbroken.”

“No. When I told Poe to go to Tahoe—”

“You told him to go to Tahoe? I knew it!”

“No, I—”

“Do you even care about your friends? I mean, I shouldn’t be too surprised. After all, you’ve done this before. Bazine told me—”

“Bazine?” He flushes with anger at her name. “What exactly did Bazine tell you? Some sob story?”

“You ruined her life—ruined your friends’ lives—and yet you still treat her like she’s the one who did something wrong! Yet here I am, proof that you’re wrong. Because she treats me like I’m somebody!” They’re attracting attention now, but she can’t stop herself. “You’re a fucking snake!”

“Bazine made her choices. That bitch deserved worse than what she got. You don’t know a fraction of what she did.”

“I know everything I need to know.”

“You do?” He huffs, then presses his lips into a thin line when he meets her glare with one of his own. “Ah, you do.”

“I do. And today has only confirmed for me that you are the last man I could _ever_ love.”

He flinches again, and seems to deflate. She notices the hum of the cafe has died down. Ben stares at the table, clearly embarrassed. He’s shaking, she sees, when he stands.

“Forgive me. I should’ve left a while ago.”

He looks at her, then. Her breath catches in her throat as she meets his eyes. Brown, she notes, but there’s hazel there too. She’s drowning in them and it feels as though they’ve connected somehow.

And then he’s gone.

She should feel relieved. And she does, to an extent. But there’s an unmistakable pang of guilt when she recalls the hurt in his eyes, the way he flinched under her anger.

She feels tears streaming down her cheeks and hastily wipes them away as the hum of _Takodana_ slowly picks back up. As people get back to their lives.

She looks at the email on her screen, still unsent. _Ben Solo make have taken everything else from me, but I won’t let him take this._

She clicks, and it’s done.

** Rey is in her feelings: **

** Ben seeks advice: **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments always appreciated! 💕


	11. The Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Despite the smaller group, it’s easy to avoid Ben—easier than Rey had anticipated. If she’s honest with herself, it’s a little disappointing. She promised Finn she wouldn’t make a scene, but she thought she could squeeze in at least one barb. She does catch him staring in her direction more than once. There’s a small victory in glaring and pointedly turning away._
> 
> Ben Solo is an asshole. And he definitely hates Rey as much as she hates him. Right? 
> 
> a Reylo textfic adaptation of Lizzie Bennet Diaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags! As always, feel free to reach out if you think I need to add any tags. I'm happy to do so!

The next morning, the pangs of guilt have morphed into a general feeling of unease.

Her emotions had been all over the place when she finally returned home yesterday. Finn, thankfully, had been out. She couldn’t discuss it with him—not when he was dealing with his own heartbreak. Once he was home, it was simple enough to claim a headache and hide herself away in her room. And she still hadn’t spoken with Rose since their argument. Kay, she knew, would find a way to make her laugh about the whole thing. But as quickly as she thought of it, she dismissed the idea. Angry as she was with Ben Solo, she couldn’t find it in her to laugh at his misery. His expression is imprinted in her memory.

She’d been so confident about him being an asshole. But was he? Looking back, she feels cracks in the foundation.

Sighing, she shakes herself back to the present. C’mon words! She’s staring at the same blank document she started with this morning. Groaning, she presses her face against the screen. Maybe, she thinks, if I stay like this long enough my thoughts will write themselves. The process is interrupted by a knock at the door.

When she spies the person through the peephole, she tenses and briefly considers hiding from her problems. This plan is quickly forgotten when the person speaks. “You know I can see your shadow under the door. Right?” Sighing, she opens the door.“What are you doing here?”

“I came to see you, obviously.” Rey is not sure who she expected to see, but Rose wouldn’t have been her first guess. “You going to let me in?”

“Right, sorry.” She moves to make room then shuts the door and follows Rose to the couch. There’s a clear tension in the air as they look warily at each other. “So, who talks first? You talk first? I talk first?”

As it turns out, they try to speak at the same time. “I’m sorry.” With that, the tension breaks and both laugh and visibly relax.

“Let me.” Rose holds up a hand as she tries to speak again. “I know how important this is to you. When Armie tried to warn me, my first instinct was to tell you and Kay. Trust me, I don’t want him to be right.”

“Of course not! And you were just trying to look out for me. And Kay, too. I shouldn’t have jumped down your throat like that.” There’s a lot more that follows, but it passes in a blur of hugs, tears, and laughter.

Rey feels significantly better, but she notices that Rose still seems a little wary. “What’s wrong?” Instead of responding, Rose pulls a folded paper out and holds it out for her. She notices her name in neat cursive on the front. “What’s this?”

“Armie asked me to pass it along.” Rey must look as confused as she feels because Rose continues. “He says it’s from Ben.”

Rey feels like her breath has left her body—not an unfamiliar feeling over the past day or two. She can feel Rose’s eyes on her. “We argued again. Yesterday.”

“What? Where?”

“Takodana.” At last, the dam breaks. She falls, crying, into Rose’s arms and tells her everything. Ben’s confession. Their argument. The look in his eyes. Rose holds her through all of it, stroking her hair and murmuring platitudes. It’s cathartic—exactly what she needed.

She stares down at the letter once she’s done. “He would write in perfect script.”  
Rose snorts. “Of course. He is a robot, remember?” They laugh. “But seriously. Do you need me to

stay?”

“No. I think I need to do this alone.”

Rose nods, understanding. “Call me later?”

“Of course.”

She examines the letter, tracing her fingers over her name on the front. When she flips it, she rolls her eyes at the actual wax seal holding it shut.

Stealing herself, she takes a breath and breaks it open.

_Dear Rey,_

_I must start by assuring you that I will not repeat my confessions from Takodana. You made your feelings on that matter, and others, perfectly clear. I will, however, take the time to explain certain events from my point of view. Please keep reading. After this, you never have to hear from me again._

_I freely admit that I was initially nervous about Finn and Poe’s relationship. It seemed to move so quickly. Watching them, it was clear they got along but nothing stood out as particularly romantic. When you overheard me talking with Poe after the dinner party, I was expressing my concerns for a friend. Just as Finn is your friend, Poe is mine. He tends to throw himself into relationships without much thought. I assumed he was doing the same with someone who did not feel the same way, which seemed obvious given Finn’s insistence on you accompanying him. I did not want to be right. Poe, however, overheard Finn thanking you for being his buffer later that week. When he called me I pointed out that he had only heard part of the conversation. He assured me he would think about it._

_By the time Poe’s party happened, I thought he was still thinking on it. Watching them once more, I noticed Finn’s interest clearly. It might shock you to hear, but I was relieved and happy for my friend. It was only the next morning that I had any glimpse into Poe’s state of mind. He called demanding I send him on a business trip, even suggesting New York. I tried to talk him out of it and insisted he speak with Finn, but he would not budge. Finn, in his goodbye the night before, had inadvertently triggered memories from a traumatic relationship. The specifics are Poe’s story to tell, but he was definitely not in an emotional state to be making any decisions, work or otherwise. I offered him the use of my home in Lake Tahoe, but again insisted that he should speak with Finn. The first I heard otherwise was when Hux reached out after Rose explained what happened. I am truly sorry that Finn was hurt. I hope you understand that this was not my intention when I offered Poe my home. I assumed he had at least told Finn where he was going._

_This next part is difficult to write about. I would prefer to let the past die, but it seems Bazine will never let that happen. When I first started working, it was for First Order. The CEO, Andrew Snoke, personally took me under his wing. Bazine Netal was, and still is, his second-in-command. I left the company after a falling out with Snoke. Bazine stayed in touch. I saw no reason to cut her out of my life as she had been supportive of my reasons for leaving, or so I thought. I introduced her to Poe and they hit it off immediately. It remains one of the greatest regrets of my life._

_Bazine was not, in fact, on my side. She used her access to Poe to gain access to manuscripts, business plans, personal emails—anything she could get her hands on. She sent it all back to First Order. It was during this time that a number of freelance pieces cropped up including leaks from upcoming books. We lost an immeasurable number of potential authors and investors, either poached by First Order or scared off by the leaks coming from our company. The worst loss, however, came in the form of Phasma’s book._

_Myself, Poe, and Hux had worked countless hours to put together a book of her artwork. It was to be a surprise. Bazine, of course, found the files. She tricked Phasma into signing paperwork giving First Order first right to publication. I only caught on to what had been happening when Phas let it slip. Hux and I looked into everything. We went to Poe’s together that night to confront her. Poe begged her to defend herself, but she just laughed. She mocked him for his trust. Then, she thanked him for giving her everything she needed. Before she left she made sure to let me know that Snoke sent his regards._

_Poe was crushed by her betrayal and blames himself entirely. I do not believe he has taken a single piece of work home with him since it happened. He even attempted to resign. The truth, however, is that Snoke was after me. My friends, my best friend, were caught in the crossfire of my past. We were unable to regain the rights to Phasma’s book._

_If you find it difficult to believe me, I implore you to speak with Armitage. He has copies of several_ _emails sent from Poe’s account to corroborate my story._

_I do not know what lies Bazine has told you, but I promise that I have never lied to you. I can only hope that sharing this will help you avoid the pain I have endured._

_Yours,_  
_Ben O. Solo_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments always appreciated! 💕


	12. Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Despite the smaller group, it’s easy to avoid Ben—easier than Rey had anticipated. If she’s honest with herself, it’s a little disappointing. She promised Finn she wouldn’t make a scene, but she thought she could squeeze in at least one barb. She does catch him staring in her direction more than once. There’s a small victory in glaring and pointedly turning away._
> 
> Ben Solo is an asshole. And he definitely hates Rey as much as she hates him. Right? 
> 
> a Reylo textfic adaptation of Lizzie Bennet Diaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags! As always, feel free to reach out if you think I need to add any tags. I'm happy to do so!

**The next day:**

**Rey does a search, and makes a choice:**

**Ben notices:**

**The plan to meet Kay hits a snag:**

**And it doesn't go well:**

**Kay reacts:**

**Ben has a plan:**

**Rey has concerns:**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments always appreciated! 💕


	13. Set Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Despite the smaller group, it’s easy to avoid Ben—easier than Rey had anticipated. If she’s honest with herself, it’s a little disappointing. She promised Finn she wouldn’t make a scene, but she thought she could squeeze in at least one barb. She does catch him staring in her direction more than once. There’s a small victory in glaring and pointedly turning away._
> 
> Ben Solo is an asshole. And he definitely hates Rey as much as she hates him. Right? 
> 
> a Reylo textfic adaptation of Lizzie Bennet Diaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags! As always, feel free to reach out if you think I need to add any tags. I'm happy to do so!

**Ben continues with his plan:**

**Rey gets ready for her meeting:**

**The aftermath:**

She stares out the windows of Hux’s office. _It’s quite the view_. Taking in her surroundings, she is surprised by how inviting and warm it feels despite the clearly modern design. It’s a sharp contrast to the offices at First Order. She shivers from the memory alone.

She knew it would be bad, but she couldn’t have imagined just how bad. She can still picture the smug smile as Bazine pulled the rug from under her.

_“You only have a few chapters. That’s what I signed those papers for.”_

_“What are you talking about?” Bazine turned, pulling out a stack of printed papers and dropping them in front of Rey. “We have the whole thing, Miss Niima.”_

_She paled. “What? How?”_

_“The contract you signed was for chapters in our possession. We have all the chapters, so our papers, as you say, are for the whole thing.”_

She squeezes her eyes shut, willing the memory away.

“Hey, Hux, do you know what Ben—” Rey spins around as the voice breaks off. “Rey?”

“Hi, Poe.”

“Long time no see!” He grins, rushing over to pull her into a hug. “What are you doing here?” She stiffens, unsure of how to handle this, and he releases her.

While she likes Poe, Finn is like a brother and she is still angry about Poe’s recent actions. She also knows, without really thinking about it, that she should avoid all mention of Bazine—a bit hard, at the current moment, since it’s just about all she can think about. “Hux was helping me out with something.”

“Oh, you write, don’t you?” She manages a nod. “Is he looking over your stuff? Getting you published?”

“Something like that.” She attempts a smile, but is pretty sure it comes out more like a grimace.

“You here alone?” As casual as it comes out, she sees him tense as he asks.

“Just me.” She sighs, tired of all the misunderstandings. “If you want to know about Finn, you should ask Finn.”

It’s Poe’s turn to sigh. “He’s not answering my texts. Or my calls.”

“Can you blame him? You really hurt him, Poe.”

“I wasn’t trying to. I thought I’d just get away for a few days, clear my head. There was a lot—”

She holds up a hand to cut him off. “I’m not the one who needs the explanation.”

“He doesn’t want to hear it.”

“So, why not just walk away?”

“If he wants me to, I will. But I want another shot to be the person he deserves. I can’t remember the last time I was happy before Finn.”

“If you hurt him again, I’ll kick your ass.”

“You can take turns. I’m sure Finn would be first in line.”

“Absolutely.”

“Well, I should probably go.”

“Right, you were looking for Hux. I think he said he had a meeting?”

“Oh, right. Not important. I think I’m going to try some face-to-face communication.”

“He likes snickerdoodles.”

“Really?” Poe lights up at her comment. “Thanks, Rey.”

“Bye, Poe.”

She doesn’t feel too bad for giving Poe a little push. She knows, after all, that it’s Finn’s decision in the end. And she knows how important it is to have the whole story.

She wanders over to the shelves, examining the various titles and pictures. There are only a few of the latter. She is pleased to note that Rose features in several. Her breath catches when she sees one of Ben. While he isn’t smiling, it seems like he could have. There’s a crinkling around his eyes, a slight curve at his lips.

“I think that’s the most relaxed he ever gets at parties.” She startles, spinning to find Phas hovering behind her.

“Jesus, Phas.”

“Sorry. I tried to get your attention.”

“I guess I have a lot of my mind.”

Phas pulls her over to the couch and they sit. “Hux filled me in. You have no idea how sorry I am that bitch is still around to cause trouble.”

“I feel like such an idiot.”

“Well, if you are then so am I.”

“No way.”

“I signed the same papers, Rey. And I should’ve exposed her a long time ago.”

“It’s just one book. I’ll write another, just to spite them.”

By the time Rose finds them nearly an hour later, she feels almost normal and is able to share all the details without more tears.

“I just don’t understand how she got all the chapters.”

“I have a pretty good idea, actually. You know you, Finn, and Kay are the only ones I’ve ever sent chapters.”

Rose pales at this, stricken. “No!”

“But why would she do that? You all seem so close.”

“Kay has a bit of a temper.” Phas looks confused still, so Rey fills her in on their recent fight.

“You really think she’d just hand over your chapters?”

“I don’t want to believe it, but I’ve also seen her when she’s angry. And I’m sure Bazine knew just how to ask for them.”

“Well, I don’t know about you but I think we are long overdue for drinks.” Phas stands, pulling them all up at once.

“True. But then I do have to talk to Kay.”

“And we’ll be with you every step of the way.”

**Rey reaches out to Kay:**

**Kay checks her 'Sent' folder:**

**Bazine's PoV (a flashback):**

_Bazine lingered outside Resistance Publishing, staring up at the company that still managed to be a thorn in her side. She thought her efforts last year would have been enough to sink them, but they had somehow bounced back._

_Snoke, as usual, took his anger out on her. So, here she was again. Last time, it had been all too easy. Solo hadn’t registered her as a threat when she’d come sniffing around. This time wouldn’t be so easy._

_She sighed, ready to give up when she overheard it._

_“She definitely has the hots for Solo. And he clearly has the hots for her.” A blonde girl talks on her phone, a bag grasped in her hand._

_Solo likes a girl?_

_“Do you think Rey would kill us if we just locked them in a closet together?”_

_Interesting. She could work with this. And if she didn’t get at the company, a little personal revenge was worth its weight in gold._

_“I know, I know. I’m walking in right now. Which floor is Hux?”_

_She waits for the blonde to emerge from the building before making her move. The girl is texting, which makes it even easier to bump into her “accidentally”._

_Success, she thinks, as the girl’s phone slips from her grasp._

_“I’m so sorry! I’m such a klutz. Let me get that for you.” She bends over, grabbing the phone and offering it up with an apologetic smile._

_“No worries.” The girl gives the phone a once-over. “And no damage.”_

_“You have to let me make it up to you.” She turns on her most charming smile. “I can’t let someone this gorgeous just walk away.”_

_The girl blushes a little. “Far be it from me to ruin an apology.”_

_“Coffee? I know a great place nearby.”_

_“Sounds perfect.”_

_Hook. Line. Sinker._

** Kay is in her feelings:  **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments always appreciated! 💕


	14. Time Heals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Despite the smaller group, it’s easy to avoid Ben—easier than Rey had anticipated. If she’s honest with herself, it’s a little disappointing. She promised Finn she wouldn’t make a scene, but she thought she could squeeze in at least one barb. She does catch him staring in her direction more than once. There’s a small victory in glaring and pointedly turning away._
> 
> Ben Solo is an asshole. And he definitely hates Rey as much as she hates him. Right? 
> 
> a Reylo textfic adaptation of Lizzie Bennet Diaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags! As always, feel free to reach out if you think I need to add any tags. I'm happy to do so!

**The Announcement:**

**Finn reaches out:**

**Kay needs her friends:**

She hears the sliding door open behind her, but doesn’t bother glancing back. “I told you I just need some alone time.”

“Not right now, you don’t.” She spins around at the sound of Rey’s voice.

“What are you doing here?”

“Isn’t that obvious?”

“I don’t need a lecture.”

“Good thing I’m not here to give one then.” Rey steps forward and reaches out her hand, but she flinches back. “Kay.”

“No.” She shakes her head, willing away the tears that start to pool in her eyes. But the dam breaks. “I don’t deserve it. I treated you like shit, Rey. Rose, too. You both tried to warn me and I just pushed you away. I trusted someone you all told me not to. And I said terrible things to you. About you. And she just fed my anger and I let her.”

“Oh, Kay.”

She moves away again, dodging Rey’s arms. “No, Rey. She didn’t force me to do anything. When she asked to look at your writing, I showed her. I didn’t even ask you if it was okay. I showed it to someone I barely knew and now you’ve lost your book. And it’s my fault.”

“No, Kay. That’s not on you.”

“But it is! I was so desperate for what you all have. Rose found Hux. Finn found Poe. Heck, you even found Ben! Even if you claim to hate him, we both know it’s not true. You don’t care that much about someone you hate.” She takes a deep breath, trying to calm down. “I don’t have my life together like you do. I didn’t finish school. I can’t find a job that fits. I already feel like a burden to everyone.”

“You’re not a burden!”

She ignores this, pushing on. “And she took that away from me. She made me feel like I had my shit together. She’d tug my ear and say, ‘You got this, peach.’ And it felt like I did. It felt like she saw me when no one else did. She told me none of you understood. She told me you would turn on her. That you would take Ben’s side eventually. And I was so convinced that I needed her. She turned me against you and I let her. I deserve every bit of what happened, Rey. I was practically asking for it.”

“No! You don’t deserve this. You don’t deserve betrayal for turning to someone who was there for you when we weren’t.” She fully bursts into tears, unable to stop it. Rey is there immediately, tugging her into her arms. She makes a half-hearted attempt to pull away but Rey just holds tighter.

“I’m here, Kay. We’re all here for you.” She feels more arms around her now. It only makes her sob harder.

“Why wasn’t I good enough?”

“It’s her that wasn’t good enough, Kay.” Rose chimes in, followed by Finn. “We’re here for you, Kay.”

“I just wanted to be happy.”

“I’m so sorry we didn’t see.”

“I just wanted her to love me.”

“We love you.” It becomes an endless chant as she rides the wave of grief threatening to drown her. And she feels its warmth spreading, floating her to the surface.

**Poe is persistent:**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments always appreciated! 💕


	15. Starting Fresh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Despite the smaller group, it’s easy to avoid Ben—easier than Rey had anticipated. If she’s honest with herself, it’s a little disappointing. She promised Finn she wouldn’t make a scene, but she thought she could squeeze in at least one barb. She does catch him staring in her direction more than once. There’s a small victory in glaring and pointedly turning away._
> 
> Ben Solo is an asshole. And he definitely hates Rey as much as she hates him. Right? 
> 
> a Reylo textfic adaptation of Lizzie Bennet Diaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags! As always, feel free to reach out if you think I need to add any tags. I'm happy to do so!

**First day:**

**Kay's news:**

**Rey panics:**

**Armie is a spy:**

**Rey reacts:**

**Heartbreak:**

It had been a busy, unbelievable morning. She still couldn’t believe that she was going to be part of this amazing company. Granted it was only the first day, but it hardly felt like work. She was loving every moment of her orientation and planning meetings. She already threw out an idea about a tagging system so users could easily sort through pieces to find topics that interest them. It could also help these freelancers find additional work or pursue passions. Apparently, IT was already working on the addition.

Now, she’s on her way up to Ben’s office. _Ben_. She had been so surprised to see him earlier. Her guilt over her treatment of him still lingered and she thought for sure he would fire her on the spot. But then, he’d surprised her yet again. Even after her horrible misjudgments, he’dsung her praises to Amilyn and given her full credit for the idea that led to The Falcon.

When the doors finally open on his floor, she feels like she’s going to throw up. “Breathe, Rey. It’s just asking him to lunch. Not a big deal.” She keeps this mantra up in her head as she walks down the hall.

_But what if he says no?_ She realizes this is a strong possibility. It’s one thing to be okay with her working here—it’s another completely to want to see her outside of work.

Despite what Rose, Kay, and Finn insist, she knows he has every reason to despise her. She wouldn’t blame him one bit.

And yet. He looked good earlier. Great, in fact. And the way he’d spoken about The Falcon this morning, about the creation and the supports he’d put into place at Resistance made her realize she’d hardly given him a chance at all. Thinking back on all their interactions, she knows she allowed her wounded pride to color her view of him.

So no, she wouldn’t blame him at all for hating her. But she can’t deny it would break her heart now.

As she approaches his partly-closed door, she takes one final deep breath and raises a hand to knock. She pauses, however, when she hears Poe.

“I can’t believe you haven’t called her yet!” _Her?_

She hears Ben sigh and can picture him dragging a hand through his hair. “It’s complicated, Poe.”

“What’s complicated? Zorii Bliss has been waiting since last week! I know you’re cautious, but come on! She’s perfect!”

_Oh._

“Maybe you’re right.”

She quietly backs away, focusing on keeping her breathing even and slow. Her heart stutters, even as it races in her chest. She vaguely realizes there’s a dampness on her cheeks.

She mashes the call button for the elevator, desperate to make a hasty retreat before anyone realizes why she was up here in the first place. _I’m too late_ , she thinks as the doors finally close.

And she swears she can feel her heart breaking.

** Rey is in her feelings: **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments always appreciated! 💕


	16. Conversations and Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Despite the smaller group, it’s easy to avoid Ben—easier than Rey had anticipated. If she’s honest with herself, it’s a little disappointing. She promised Finn she wouldn’t make a scene, but she thought she could squeeze in at least one barb. She does catch him staring in her direction more than once. There’s a small victory in glaring and pointedly turning away._
> 
> Ben Solo is an asshole. And he definitely hates Rey as much as she hates him. Right? 
> 
> a Reylo textfic adaptation of Lizzie Bennet Diaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags! As always, feel free to reach out if you think I need to add any tags. I'm happy to do so!

**Big news:**

**Ben touches base with Zorii:**

**Ben reaches out to Rey:**

**Rey is too afraid to say how she really feels:**

**And so is Ben:**

**Goodnight:**

**Phas reaches out to Kay:**

**Kay talks with Zorii:**

**A pep talk:**

**Mom gives more advice:**

**More big news:**

**Rose calls instead:**

**The news:**

**Rey was with Ben:**

**Ben leaves it unsaid:**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments always appreciated! 💕


	17. Revelation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Despite the smaller group, it’s easy to avoid Ben—easier than Rey had anticipated. If she’s honest with herself, it’s a little disappointing. She promised Finn she wouldn’t make a scene, but she thought she could squeeze in at least one barb. She does catch him staring in her direction more than once. There’s a small victory in glaring and pointedly turning away._
> 
> Ben Solo is an asshole. And he definitely hates Rey as much as she hates him. Right? 
> 
> a Reylo textfic adaptation of Lizzie Bennet Diaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags! As always, feel free to reach out if you think I need to add any tags. I'm happy to do so!

**Takeover:**

The past few weeks had been a blur. She’d thrown herself into work in an effort to avoid thinking about Ben after her disastrous attempt at a lunch invitation. Not that she could avoid him. Despite his assurance that Hux would be handling most of the daily contact he was down on her floor at least once each week. And though she would prefer hiding from him, she was determined to show that she was unaffected—accepting even. _I’m happy for him. Really, I am._

Her musings are interrupted by a knock. Glancing up, she freezes at the sight of Zorii Bliss standing in the doorway to her office. “Rey Niima, right?”

She stands and steps around her desk, trying to suppress the jealousy and misery flooding her thoughts. “Yes?”

“I’m Zorii. Zorii Bliss.” They shake hands and she gestures to the seats in front of her desk. As Zorii sits, she returns to her seat behind the desk. It’s petty of her, but there’s no reason for Zorii to know that.

“Yes, I know. I’ve seen you in the news.” _Was I short? Calm down, Rey. Be nice._ “Sorry, but how can I help you?”

“I’m actually here to return something of yours.”

She knows her confusion is obvious, but Zorii doesn’t even pause before passing a large envelope across the desk. Her breath catches in her throat as she removes the stack of papers within.

_My book._

“I don’t understand.” She’s gaping now. She knows she is. But she can’t help it.

“As I’m sure you saw, I took over First Order a few days ago. The truth is I’ve been looking into their practices for a while now. I’m well aware of all the authors they’ve stolen from. Yours happened to be the most recent acquisition. So this is the first of many novels I intend to return to the original owner.”

“I don’t know what to say. Thank you, I mean! Thank you so much. But why?”

“As much as I’d love for you to publish with Spice, I think you deserve the choice. And I’m guessing if anyone wants first right to publish it will be Resistance.” Zorii winks, and smiles gently. “Now, let’s get Amilyn in here. I want you to be reassured that the documents we sign are legitimate.”

They are legitimate, if Amilyn is to be believed—and she is. Rey signs without hesitation. And as Zorii is leaving, she hugs her. She definitely regrets her ill-founded dislike of the woman and attempts to convey an apology for her earlier coldness through her grip. “Thank you so much.”

“Don’t mention it. I’m happy to do it.”

And then she’s gone.

Rey stares at the pages—symbolic, of course, since the copies had originally been emailed—and happy tears stream down her cheeks.

_I really wanted to hate her, too._

But of course, she can’t.

_At least I know Ben picked a good one._

**Rey shares the good news:**

**Kay tells Rey the truth:**

**Rey calls Ben:**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments always appreciated! 💕


	18. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Despite the smaller group, it’s easy to avoid Ben—easier than Rey had anticipated. If she’s honest with herself, it’s a little disappointing. She promised Finn she wouldn’t make a scene, but she thought she could squeeze in at least one barb. She does catch him staring in her direction more than once. There’s a small victory in glaring and pointedly turning away._
> 
> Ben Solo is an asshole. And he definitely hates Rey as much as she hates him. Right? 
> 
> a Reylo textfic adaptation of Lizzie Bennet Diaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags! As always, feel free to reach out if you think I need to add any tags. I'm happy to do so!

**Rey is evasive:**

**"Dinner" arrives:**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments always appreciated! 💕


	19. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Despite the smaller group, it’s easy to avoid Ben—easier than Rey had anticipated. If she’s honest with herself, it’s a little disappointing. She promised Finn she wouldn’t make a scene, but she thought she could squeeze in at least one barb. She does catch him staring in her direction more than once. There’s a small victory in glaring and pointedly turning away._
> 
> Ben Solo is an asshole. And he definitely hates Rey as much as she hates him. Right? 
> 
> a Reylo textfic adaptation of Lizzie Bennet Diaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've finally reached the smut! If you want to skip, stop reading at "I might need to double check." You can resume at "She curls into his side the minute he returns," for some post-coital talk.
> 
> Please read the tags! As always, feel free to reach out if you think I need to add any tags. I'm happy to do so!

She grabs her wallet as she makes her way to the door. They knock again as she’s pulling the door open. “Yes, sorry. How much do I—?”

She breaks off as she opens the door and realizes it is clearly not her delivery. She blinks rapidly a few times, trying to make sure she’s not, in fact, seeing things and that it is, in fact, Ben Solo standing in her doorway. “Rey.”

“Ben.” It squeaks out. He is the last person she expected to see at her door. _I’m going to kill Finn._ Her hand flies to her hair, desperately hoping it’s not the hot mess she thinks it is. She can only imagine what she looks like right now. He, of course, looks perfect. The sweater and jeans aren’t his usual MO, but they look amazing on him. She shakes herself from her thoughts, cognizant of the awkward silence settling in. “I thought you were Chinese.”

“I can understand the confusion.” They both pause again, a little uncertain. “Can I come in?”

She flushes and pulls the door fully open, stepping aside to let him pass. “Of course, I’m sorry.” Following, she gestures to the couch and they sit, both perched on the edge. Both nervous. “Is everything okay?”

“You called me.”

“I did. I left a voicemail.”

“I was in New York. Zorii needed help finishing with the merger or I would’ve gotten back to you—”

“Oh, God. It’s fine. I thought you’d just call back.” She bites her lip, anxious about what it means that he’s here. “You didn’t have to come see me.”

“Yes, I did.” She averts her eyes now, waiting for the inevitable rejection. _He’s too polite to just dismiss me with a call or text._ He reaches out, however, and lifts her chin. “I needed to see you. I needed to be here in person when I asked you why.”

“Why?”

“Why did you call me?” She’s breathless. Her skin feels warm under his fingers and she can hardly concentrate. He lets go when she says nothing and she misses his touch. It sparks her into speaking.

“You got my book back.” His eyes snap to hers, confusion evident, before he flushes, embarrassed.

“I don’t know what you—”

“Kay told me.”

“I see. It was nothing, really.”

“Ben. You took down a company to get my book back. And from what I understand, you helped Kay confront Baz too. I don’t think I can thank you enough.”

“As much as I like Kay, I didn’t do it for her. I did it for you.” Her breath catches in her throat. Hope blooms in her chest and she watches as he tenses, obviously nervous. “I’m confused, Rey. Because you said you’d rather deal with Hux, but then you always seemed so happy to see me.”

“I can understand the confusion.” She echoes his words from earlier. “But I thought you wanted Hux to handle things. I thought you were avoiding me.”

“Avoiding you? I was giving Hux things to do so he’d be too busy. So I could go down instead.”

“I was happy to see you. I thought we were becoming friends.”

He tenses even more, if possible. “Is that what you want? To be friends?”

“Yes! No! I mean—” She takes a deep breath. _No wonder he’s confused._ She hides her face in her hands. _Why can’t I just say it?_

“Rey, nothing has changed for me.”

Her head snaps up at his words, but he is looking determinedly at the floor as he continues. “I’m still in love with you. More than I was before. But if you just want to be friends, or this is just a way to thank me then I—”

She cuts him off with her lips, throwing herself at him. There’s a moment of uncertainty and mortification as she’s not sure he’s going to kiss her back.But then she feels his arms close around her and feels the teasing of his tongue on her lower lip. Relief mingles with pleasure. Slowly, she pulls away. “Does that clarify things?”

He laughs and she swears she’s never seen him smile so big. Her heart flutters and she leans into him again as he pulls her forward once more. “I might need to double check.”

This time, there is no uncertainty. He lifts her, effortlessly, into his lap. She moans into his mouth as he runs one hand down her spine and uses the other to urge her hips against his. Her hands find purchase in his hair, just as soft as she imagined it would be. He groans into her as she tightens her grip, breaking off to kiss her neck. “ _Rey_?”

Faintly, she recognizes this is a question. “Yes. _Please_ , Ben. Bedroom.”

And then they’re moving.

She wraps her legs around his waist as he stands, lifting her as though she weighs nothing. Months of tension boil over. She needs this—needs him—now. She nibbles against his ear, murmuring quick directions towards her room. His breath catches audibly and she tucks that information away for later as they fall onto her bed. She pulls at his sweater, desperate to feel him against her. He helps, then divests her of her own shirt. “ _Fuck._ ” He breathes it out, like a prayer, and she’s happy she’d foregone her bra for the night.

His chest is firm and warm beneath her fingers. Her thoughts end there as he pulls away to lean down, his mouth closing around a breast, his fingers brushing and rolling against her other nipple. She whimpers, threading her fingers through his hair, urging him to continue. She makes no effort to conceal her moans and is not entirely certain she won’t come from this alone. Still, she wants more. She thrusts her hips upwards, seeking his. “Ben, please.”

He releases her with one last tease of his tongue and then he’s sliding down her body, trailing a line of kisses. She lifts her hips once more, pushing at her lounge pants as he pulls on them. He presses his face against her sex, inhaling deeply through her underwear. “Rey. Do you have any idea of how long I’ve dreamed of this?” He stands as he pulls them off, taking the time to undress himself. His cock is large and thick, weeping at the tip. She wants to taste him, to feel him come undone beneath her. She wants it inside her, wants to feel him filling her. She wriggles in frustration, but then he’s back. His hands grip her hips as he pulls her to the edge of the bed. “I need to taste you.”

She nearly weeps when she feels his tongue against her sodden cunt. He wastes no time, licking and sucking like a starved man. She’s close, already, when he presses a finger into her heat. “So wet.” He groans against her, humming in a way that sends shocks through her.

“For you, Ben. Just for you.” She tries to grind herself against his face, but he holds firm. She whimpers, breathless. Her body races towards the edge. As he presses a second finger inside, she hurtles off it, bucking and grasping at his hair, his shoulders. She feels him pull away and then he’s above her once more, staring down with a need she knows is echoed by her own. She reaches down and takes him in her hand, pleased at the way his body shudders and his eyes squeeze shut. “I need you, Ben.”

“Fuck, Rey. I want to savor this.”

“We have all the time in the world for savoring. I need you now.” She pushes upward, capturing his lips with hers and pouring every bit of her need into him. He moans, cursing under his breath.

“Condom?”

“Drawer.” It doesn’t take him long to find one, ripping open the foil and rolling the condom down his length. Her cunt throbs in anticipation as he leans over her once more.

He lines himself up and thrusts forward, impaling her in one quick stroke. She arches up, grasping at his back. “Fuck. Feels so good.”

“Yes.” She’s breathless. “Yes, fuck.” And then he’s thrusting. He grips her, one hand against her hip and the other at the back of her neck. She buries her face in his neck, sucking and licking and moaning. She’s already on the edge again. He fills her, warm and thick and everything she never knew she needed. “So close, Ben.” She wants him to know what he’s doing to her, the wave of pleasure that’s cresting within. She leans up to take his ear between her teeth again. “Come with me, Ben.” And he does. They fall together, hot and wet and loud. She clenches around him, gripping him tighter between her legs. He groans, collapsing over her.

“Perfect. So perfect.” He murmurs, kissing her face as he rests his forehead against hers.

 _Yes,_ she thinks, _it is._ Gently, he pulls away, standing to discard the used condom and clean himself off.

She curls into his side the minute he returns, snuggling into his warmth and resting her head on his chest. Her fingers trace patterns on his skin and she chuckles at the thought of how different this was from the night she originally had in mind. “Something funny?”

“Just thinking about my ruined plans for the evening.”

“Oh?” He snorts. “Big plans?”

“Yes, actually. I had a whole night of moping ahead of me.”

“Moping?”

“I had some confusion of my own, you know.” She turns her head to glance up at him, slightly embarrassed. “I thought you and Zorii were a thing.”

“What?” He’s openly laughing now and she hits him, suppressing a smile. “How could you think that?”

“I went up to ask you to lunch one day.”

He sobers at that. “What? When?”

“A few weeks ago? But I overheard Poe telling you to call Zorii. And I may have jumped to some conclusions about this “perfect” girl he was talking about.”

She sees the moment he remembers exactly which conversation she’s talking about. “That was about kicking things off with the plan.”

“I know that _now_.” She rolls her eyes. “But that’s actually the moment I realized I’m in love with you.” He freezes and the look in his eyes makes her tear up, unprepared for the emotion she sees there.

“Rey. Really? You really—?” He breaks off like he can’t believe it. She wonders how she ever thought she hated this man.

“Yes. I do.” He pulls her up, pressing his lips gently to hers. “It felt like my heart had torn in two. And I never felt more poorly for how I’d treated you.”

“And what did you tell me that wasn’t true? I saw what I wanted to see. We both did.”

“When did you realize?”

“I hardly know. I knew I liked you from the start, really. You had such energy, such passion. There was no going back by the time I realized.”

“God, we’re such idiots.”

“We do make quite the pair.” He plays with her hair more and she relaxes against him again. “When did you realize you might like me though?”

“Oh, I liked you from the beginning. I did approach you, remember?”

“And I stuck my foot in my mouth.”

“Quite effectively.” She chuckles, pressing a kiss against his neck. “I lashed out to hide how hurt I was. Finn even pointed out that I don’t get that angry about anything. It just proves

how much you affected me.”

“I can’t believe we’re here.” He maneuvers so he hovers above her, staring into her eyes. “I love you, Rey.”

“I love you too, Ben.”

His mouth slots over hers again. And this time they take their time, savoring and learning each other in waves of tender pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments always appreciated! 💕


	20. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Despite the smaller group, it’s easy to avoid Ben—easier than Rey had anticipated. If she’s honest with herself, it’s a little disappointing. She promised Finn she wouldn’t make a scene, but she thought she could squeeze in at least one barb. She does catch him staring in her direction more than once. There’s a small victory in glaring and pointedly turning away._
> 
> Ben Solo is an asshole. And he definitely hates Rey as much as she hates him. Right? 
> 
> a Reylo textfic adaptation of Lizzie Bennet Diaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags! As always, feel free to reach out if you think I need to add any tags. I'm happy to do so!

**Rey shares her joy:**

**Celebrations:**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments always appreciated! 💕


	21. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Despite the smaller group, it’s easy to avoid Ben—easier than Rey had anticipated. If she’s honest with herself, it’s a little disappointing. She promised Finn she wouldn’t make a scene, but she thought she could squeeze in at least one barb. She does catch him staring in her direction more than once. There’s a small victory in glaring and pointedly turning away._
> 
> Ben Solo is an asshole. And he definitely hates Rey as much as she hates him. Right? 
> 
> a Reylo textfic adaptation of Lizzie Bennet Diaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the tags! As always, feel free to reach out if you think I need to add any tags. I'm happy to do so!

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story! This was my first-ever social media au/textfic so it holds a special place in my heart! Enjoy this bonus inspoboard by [bensoloswhore](https://twitter.com/bensoloswhore)! 😍
> 
> Again, thank you for reading! Feel free to visit me on Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/roxiefierce)!
> 
> Kudos and comments always appreciated! 💕


End file.
